1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Electrical connector is widely used in the electrical field. Chinese Utility Publication No. 102832500A discloses an electrical connector, including an insulative housing and several contact received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines several side walls. One of the side walls defines a recess while a corresponding side wall includes a pair of protrusions. The recess and protrusions are used to mechanically connect to a butting connector. However, the electrical connector fails to mate with different mating connectors having different shapes or outlines.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired.